Carbon materials such as, for example, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) or graphene nanoribbons (GNRs) are emerging as potential materials for use in integrated circuit (IC) assemblies. However, temperatures in excess of 800° C. may be needed to deposit such materials on a metallic substrate. Such temperatures may not be compatible with standard semiconductor manufacturing technologies such as, for example, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes, which may be restricted during interconnect processing to temperatures less than about 450° C. Currently, such problem may be addressed by transferring the carbon material from the metallic substrate by an exfoliation type process to a desired substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). However, such exfoliation processes or layer transfer processes may be costly, prone to defect creation and/or incompatible with high volume semiconductor manufacturing. Additionally, current interconnects for higher frequency radio frequency (RF) applications may exhibit a “skin effect,” where electrical current is transported primarily in a surface region (skin) of the conductive material for increasing frequencies of the electrical current.